SuperstarS
by BuZifYaWaNaHeArASTORI
Summary: There are a group of really cool kids at the Bladebreaker's new school who aren't ready to give their title up for the champs. . .


**SuperstarS**

**By: BuZifYaWaNaHeArASTORI**

'**High School'**

Monday Morning 7:45

BEEP! BEEP!

"Tyson! Max! Ray! Kai! Kenny! Dogs! Wake up! First day of school! WAKE UP DOGS!" Tyson groaned, and he could hear Max sigh next to him. Ray was already sitting up, and was shaking Kenny awake. Kai, of course, was dressed and standing in the doorway, his arms crossed in his usual pose. Across the hall, in front of the guest room, Tyson heard:

"Hillary! Wake up dudette! WAKE UP!" Tyson hid in his sleeping bag as he heard his grandpa walk by, tapping his kendo stick on the wall as he walked by. When he saw only Kai and Ray awake, he walked over to Tyson and hit him with his kendo stick.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hillary, even though she was in a different room, woke up. And I swear, the whole neighborhood woke up to.

"TWENTY MINUTES 'TILL BLAST OFF DUDES! GOTTA GET MOVIN!" and he set off down the hall, Ray following him. Tyson groaned, and got up. His sleeping bag caught his foot as he moved, and he went tumbling head over heels toward the doorway. When he reached Kai, still in the doorway, Kai pushed him with his foot so that Tyson rolled out of his room, past Hillary's room, past Hiro's room, and into the kitchen, where he ran into his grandpa, who was putting his kendo stick down.

"TYSON! DUDE! WAY TO GET ROLLIN DUDE! C'mon, you can help with breakfast."

"WHAT!"

(In case you're wondering, they were all sleeping over at Tyson's house because they had had a tournament the previous day, and it had ended late, so they had stayed at Tyson's instead of driving for a long time to get home.)

Monday Morning 8:25

"Bye dudes! Dudette! Have fun at school!" The group jumped out of the car, happy to be out of the car. Hillary automatically walked over to her group of friends, and the rest of the team walked to the entrance, where they received their locker number and code. Tyson was locker number 129, Kenny was number 173, Ray was number 219, Max was number 83, and Kai was number 18. They all had a top locker, and were in different rows of lockers.

They found their schedules attached to their lockers, and they looked like this:

For Tyson and Ray

8:30-8:45: Homeroom (Mrs. Sanrez)

8:45-9:30: Math

9:30-10:15: Art

10:15-11:00: Science

11:00-11:15: Break

11:15-12:00: History

12:00-12:45: English

12:45-1:30: Lunch

1:30-2:15: Free Period

2:15-3:00: P.E.

3:00-3:45: Drama

For Kai and Hillary

8:30-8:45: Homeroom (Ms. Lipotle)

8:45-9:30: English

9:30-10:15: History

10:15-11:00: Math

11:00-11:15: Break

11:15-12:00: Art

12:00-12:45: Science

12:45-1:30: Lunch

1:30-2:15: Free Period

2:15-3:00: P.E.

3:00-3:45: Drama

For Max and Kenny

8:30-8:45: Homeroom (Mr. Jimechio)

8:45-9:30: Science

9:30-10:15: Math

10:15-11:00: History

11:00-11:15: Break

11:15-12:00: English

12:00-12:45: Art

12:45-1:30: Lunch

1:30-2:15: Free Period

2:15-3:00: P.E.

3:00-3:45: Drama

"We're traveling in pairs." said Kenny. "And, I guess that there are three classes, and that those classes aren't separated until second trimester, when we get new classes, and then in third, we'll have new classes again." Tyson stared at him, wondering how he could process that much information through his brain. As he was wondering, he somehow tripped over his shoelace, and bumped into someone, falling on top of them.

"Sorry." Tyson said, opening his eyes, which had closed as he braced for impact. Underneath him was a girl, a girl about his height, but a bit shorter. The girl had sand colored hair, and a very thin, fresh face. Her brown eyes captivated Tyson, and it took him a moment to realize that he was on top of the girl. As he stood to help her up, her friends rounded a corner. (He guessed that they were her friends)

"Anna, what are you doing?" asked an athletic-built girl. As Tyson stared at them, he realized that they were all athletic, just judging by their figures. The girl, she had been called Anna, stood up, blushing.

"Oooohhhhh!" said another girl. "You're trying to get down with the champion! Nice catch Anna!"

"Shut up." said Anna, her cheeks a flaming red. Tyson suddenly felt bad for her, realizing that she must be the weakest in the group.

"Hey," Tyson said. He counted them silently, and found that there were six girls and three boys, not including Anna. Two of the girls looked like sisters, a girl and a boy looked like siblings, another pair of boy and girl looked like twins, and the rest looked like they had no relation to anyone, except the sisters looked like they were cousins with one of the boy-girl-sibling-pairs.

"I accidently fell on top of Anna. It had nothing to do with her. Right guys?" one of the girls had given him such an evil glare that he found his teammates oddly comforting.

"Yeah." said Max. "Tyson made the. . ." one of the girls cut him off. This girl was about Ray's height, a bit shorter, with hair that was braided into little braids, bronze skin, and brown eyes like Anna's. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt and pink sweat pants that were baggy and ended at her shoes, which were pink and white. (They didn't know it, but her name was Alexis)

"No one asked for your opinion," she laughed, causing the rest of the girls to laugh. These girls had obviously grown up together. As they laughed, another girl joined them. She was normal height with chocolate brown skin, brown eyes, (is there a theme here?) And hair like the bronze-skinned girl, except longer and with maroon streaks in it. She was wearing a white tank top with a pineapple on it and jean capris. She was wearing white tennis shoes. (Her name was Ruby)

"And you can stop checking Eric out." said another girl, the twin-look-like. Tyson looked around until he saw that her glare was focused on Hillary, who was practically drooling over the surfer-looking-boy, who was the other girl's twin. Eric (the boy)was wearing a button up Hawaiian shirt with tan cargo shorts that revealed muscular legs, black sandals, had sandy-gold hair, blue eyes, and wore a surfboard necklace around his neck. All the girls who passed were either looking at him or the unrelated boy, who had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black hat that was on backwards, black cargo pants, and a black jersey-like-shirt. On his feet were some black tennis shoes, and he looked lean and quick under his baggy clothes. (His name was Cody)

Of course, as she said that, another boy came and joined the group. He had chocolate skin, brown eyes, and was wearing black, baggy gym shorts, basketball shoes, and a red t-shirt. His hair was in little braids, and he walked with a little bounce (His name was Derek). The other chocolate skinned girl (Ruby) looked embarrassed at the sight of him, and bowed her head slightly.

There were five others as well. The one who had glared at Hillary had mid-back length hair that was blonde (Tyson assumed that she and Eric were twins) and had dark brown highlights in it. She was wearing a white tank-top and short tan pants. On her feet were rope sandals, the ones you would wear to the beach in Hawaii. Her hair was layered and fell down to five inches above her waist. She had the beach-girl type of look around her. (Her name is Katrina, or Katri)

One of the smaller boys was dressed in a button up Hawaiian shirt that wasn't buttoned and revealed a white undershirt. He wore khaki cargo pants, even though it was scorching hot. His black hair was very short and spiked where there was more hair. He looked younger than he actually was because of his height. He looked like the skateboard kind of guy. (His name was Victor)

Victor's sister was also vertically challenged, but she was taller than him. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt and a white t-shirt. Her shoes were black beach sandals, the squishy kind. Her hair went down to her waist and was in a loose ponytail. (Her name is Nicole)

The older of the two sisters was wearing a white baseball cap that was on backwards, and she was wearing black cargo pants and a black Billabong t-shirt. Her thick hair was tied in a ponytail that went down to her waist, like her cousin. She wore white tennis shoes, and was a tough looking girl. (Her name was Erica)

The younger sister was wearing a blue t-shirt with a Chinese Symbol on it and some jeans that stuck to her basic form. She wore white shoes, like her sisters, and she had a blue headband on her head that kept her waist-length hair from falling in her face. (Her name was Arya)

"Hey, Anna," Erica said (the team had read it off her name tag that they had gotten when they entered) "Maybe if you fall more, you might get a kiss from a boy!" The girls all burst out laughing, and Tyson felt bad for the girl.

"Hey," he said. "If you guys are her friends, you shouldn't talk to her that way. Besides. . ." he was interrupted (again) by Arya.

"We'll keep that in mind," she said. "If Anna ever becomes our friend." They laughed and walked off, leaving Tyson feeling very stupid.

The gang decided to leave Anna, seeing as how she had no spot among the sporty people that they had just met. They left her standing there, and walked off to their first class, Tyson and Ray going together, Max and Kenny going together, and Kai walking alone while ignoring Hillary, who was jabbing in his ear about nonsense as usual.

Tyson was talking to Ray about their upcoming beyblading tryouts when They saw Arya and Victor walking into Mrs. Sanrez's class. They stopped and stared as Anna followed them, eager to join in on their conversation. They ignored her, and walked on in, causing Anna to bump into the door as she tilted her head in to listen in. Tyson and Ray looked at each other, and sighed. It was going to be a long trimester. . .

Meanwhile, Max was trying to make sense of what the heck Kenny was saying about scienceErica, Nicole, Derek, and Ruby walking together toward the classroom. Derek was pretty much flirting with Ruby, who was acting shy and innocent. Erica and Nicole were rolling their eyes, but it was clear that Nicole wanted someone to flirt with her like that. They too paused when they saw Max and Kenny, but Erica broke the tension by smirking and walking into class, followed by the others. It was going to be a long trimester for Max and Kenny. . .

At the same time, Kai was giving Hillary the silent treatment. When he had ignored her in front of her friends, she had yelled at him and he was responding by not talking. He couldn't help but to say "Oh no." when he saw Eric, Katrina, Alexis, and Cody walking to their class. Eric and Katrina were yelling about something and Alexis and Cody were silently walking together. Kai sighed, but Hillary perked up at the sight of Eric. She, however, flinched at the sight of his twin. It was going to be a long trimester. . .

**Author: Hi! How do ya like it? I worked a long time on this, so pretty, pretty please review, and maybe email me! I'll answer, I just don't know how long it'll take me, but I always have time for my reviewers!**


End file.
